Memories
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Based off of Got to Go My Own Way* Bobby to help cheer up Ajay takes her out to dinner, it was almost like old times with them. But all they are left with are memories of how they use to be.


A/N: this was inspired by the Bobby scene in Pageant Babies chapter of Sugar High Babies. Thanks to Maggie for her help with this.

* * *

><p>Bobby pulled down the sheets and blanket that covered his ex wife, she was curled into herself, her face was tear streaked her body was shaking with her tears.<p>

He looked at his former team mates who all looked as worried as he felt. The shirt that she had on seemed baggy and hanging off of her shoulders her pajama bottoms seemed even larger on her small form then normal.

"Leave me _alone'_ she sobbed pulling the pillow over her head. Bobby frowned and straightened up, "Guys give us a minute alone" Eric and Petey didn't look too sure about leaving the former couple of alone.

"I am not going to hurt her. I am going to see if I can get though to her" he said turning to look at her again. "Doll" he said sinking down on the bed next to her his hand going to her back.

Ajay shied away from his touch. 'Ashton look at me" He said taking the pillow away from her head and holding it away from her. Ajay buried her face into her arms not listening to him.

'I am going to count to 3 Ashton if you don't roll over and let me see those pretty eyes of yours, I throwing your ass into the cold shower" he threatened. Ajay rolled over and glared at him.

He frowned seeing the state she was in, she was never this bad when she was with him and he did something to hurt her. "I want to be alone!" she sniffled, 'you were right I am better off alone" he cringed at her words, he had been drunk when he said those harsh words to her.

"Ajay, you aren't meant to be alone" he said tentatively reaching out to touch her. She sat up and scooted away from her hugging her flannel covered knees to her chest.

He sighed and racked his brain thinking of something he could do get her out of the funk she was in what did he do when he fucked up with her when they were together.

"I will leave you if you promise me that you go out to dinner with me tonight for old times sakes" "Fine, give me the pillow" "6 pm not a second later Ajay" Ajay nodded her head and held her hand out for the pillow.

Bobby handed her the pillow back and leaned forward and kissed her forehead chastely before getting up and leaving the room. Ajay flopped back on the bed sighing to herself hoping she could keep herself together long enough to go out to dinner with him.

She was barely hanging on there as it was making though two or three hours with Bobby was going to be murder for her. 5:50 rolled around and Ajay forced herself out of the hotel room and down to the lobby smoothing her hands over the smooth black material of her dress out as she did so.

Bobby looked up and smiled seeing Ajay walk towards him, she was wearing a little black dress that hugged in all the right places, her blonde hair was hanging around her shoulders in loose curls.

His smile grew seeing the diamond pendant necklace he had given for Christmas one year around her neck. He let his eyes wandered down to her feet and shook his head slightly seeing the strappy black high heels on her feet.

She was really putting forth an effort to look good for him, something he was enjoying immensely. He let his eyes roam back up her body and meet her eyes. They were dull and lifeless something he hadn't seen in years.

This time it wasn't his fault, it was her current boyfriend or ex boyfriend Chris Sabin's fault. 'Hey doll" he smiled once she came to a stop in front of him. 'Hi' she muttered her eyes doing a quick trail of his body; he was in normal tailored suit that always made him look so good.

She took a step forward and hugged him pressing her face into his chest, out of habit he put his arms around her and squeezed her. She pulled back after a second the sadness pouring off her being.

"Hey now cheer up doll, we are going to have some fun tonight' He smiled taking her hand in his showing her that rare affection. A small smile crossed her face but dropped off just as quickly as it graced her face.

He looped her arm though his keeping a hold of her hand when he was done. He was going to treat her like he did when they were together and he was attentive with her.

Ajay out of habit stepped closer to him her upper body being shielded by his muscular arm her other hand going up to hold onto his arm as well, his familiar musky smell hitting her nose and overwhelming her senses.

Some of their co workers who were aware of their past stopped and stared at the two as they walked others who didn't stood and gaped at the two. No one could really deny they made a good looking couple.

Bobby the strong quiet handsome loner and Ajay the bubbly sexy former lady of Team Canada who was notorious for being a flirt "That was a first in a long time' she mused as they stepped outside.

"It was' Bobby agreed letting go of her hand so he could open the car door for her. "This is really going to be like old times isn't it' "not all the way to old times but pretty close to it" Ajay nodded her head as she slid into the car. He shut the door securely before going around and getting into the drivers seat.

It was nice to ride in a car with pure comfortable silence, for the first time since Ajay could remember she was actually comfortable with her ex and not afraid of any sort of repercussions for it.

A small memory filled smile formed on her face as she looked out of the window. Bobby reached his hand and put it on her knee only meaning to give her reassuring squeeze. Ajay feeling his hand covered it with her own hand squeezing it before keeping a hold of it.

She seemed to perk up when she saw her favorite restaurant come into view. "Bobby!" she all but squealed. He laughed, "I remembered you loved this place. And I figured its been a while since you have been anywhere nice"

"It has been" Ajay smiled, "I think the last time was with you in Toronto right before we broke up" "You had a hell of an aim" he said referring to when she threw her rings at his head followed by the phonebook and iron.

"Still do" she smiled. He held his arm out to her to take once they were out of the car which she took taking a deep breath as she did so.

"Mr. and Mrs. Roode!" The hostess exclaimed seeing the couple. "We aren't" Ajay started to say but was cut off by Bobby pinching the inside of her elbow. 'Right this way" she said grabbing a couple of menus from the stack and motioning them to follow her to the private dining room.

Ajay shook her head almost sadly. There was a time she loved being called Mrs. Roode and answered to it. Now she would have loved to answer to her own name.

"Ajay" Bobby said calling her attention back to him. "You are doing your space cadet act" "Sorry, I do that lately" she stated looking down at her hands

. There was thing that she loved about being with Bobby was that he let her be quiet and process her thoughts before she wanted to talk. "Thinking about what Chris did to you with Taylor" He asked.

Ajay nodded her head slowly her tongue darting out to wet her lips. "It's not good for you to keep thinking about that' "It's just not that, it's the fact that every man I have been with has cheated on me. You numerous times, him the one time. You I could forgive easily"

"But with Chris, he actually healed what I did to you" Bobby said. "He did and I am thankful for him doing that.' Bobby nodded his head in the past couple of years that Ajay and Chris had been together she seemed happier and like she was when they first meet.

He would give a way all his money to see her happy like she was again. The bright smiles, warm hugs and contagious laughter. His mind started flashing all the memories of happier times with her the road trips between their hometowns her sing along with the radio and dancing in her seat.

His favorite part was at night when he would crawl into bed with her and she would rub his scalp until he fell asleep. Ajay tucked her hair behind her ears and studied him, everything about him made this almost forgotten about desires.

His icy blue eyes that she loved and hated so much, all the knowing smirk and that muscular body that caused as much fear as it did love. All afternoon he spent reading _The Wall Street Journal _to her.

Or sitting in the folding chair at the dance studio while she danced her heart out. The many hours they spent in the car driving all over the place for wrestling shows.

Meeting his gaze, Ajay wetted her lips and sighed. "you know being here with you tonight and with you the way you are acting makes me remember why I fell in love with you in the first place'

Bobby smiled an almost warm smile at her as he leaned over and traced his fingers over her cheek in a raw form of affection, tenderness and love. The old feelings came rushing like waves.

She managed a shaky smile at him and leaned into his touch closing her eyes. Bobby grasped her chin leaning forward and kissed her causing those old sparks to fly. He pulled back after a minute and smiled at her. "Now eat your dinner before it gets cold" "Yes daddy" Ajay giggled and picked up her fork.

Tonight when he dropped her off at her room, she curl up being plagued with the good memories of Bobby, the warmth of his hand in hers and the ghost of his kiss something she was very thankful for.


End file.
